O! Mio babbino caro’
by cold meadow
Summary: Song-Fic with Bella pleading to Charlie to accept her marriage with Edward, but his stubborn. Set in the 1900's. Enjoy. One-shot.


**Okay, so this is a song fic about an Opera by Giacomo Puccini called Gianni Schicci.**

**Okay, so I was reading to the Italian lyrics the other day, and I realised that the lyrics would be good for a Bella and Charlie situation.**

**Okay, so the song is basically about a lady named Lauretta who is in love but has no dowry so her lover's family will not contemplate their marriage. Her father, the rogue Gianni Schicci, is the only one who can help, but even he refuses. **_**'O! Mio babbino caro'**_** she pleads, meaning **_**'Oh, my dearest papa', **_**for him to help, threatening even to throw herself off the Pontevecchio bridge if she cannot have the one she loves.**

**Okay, so let's just pretend Edward's family does not approve of Bella and His marriage, and neither does Charlie, and they live in Florence. And it is also in the early 1900's. And Bella's the one who is rich, and Edward is the poor one. Okay!**

**And, also, this is AH.**

**Opera lyrics in italic **

O mio babbino caro,  
Mi piace, e bello bello,  
Vo andare in Porta Rossa  
A comperar l anello!  
Si,si ci voglio andare  
e se l amassi indarno  
andrei sui Ponte Vecchio  
ma per buttaarmi in Arno!  
Mi struggo e mi tormento!  
O Dio, vorrei morir!  
Babbo, pieta, pieta!  
Babbo, pieta, pieta!

_"Oh, Papa, please, I beg you. This is the man I love!__  
__So handsome and so gentle, the one I've been dreaming of.__  
__And if we can't be together, your daughter prays you'll forgive her,__  
__when she goes to the Ponte Vecchio and drowns herself in the river!__  
__I cannot live without him. I swear I'd rather die!__  
__Do this one thing for me, or bid your Lauretta goodbye."_

_O mio babbino caro,_

"Oh please, Papa! Edward is the man I love!" Bella begged, but to only fail again in attempting to persuade her papa to accept her marriage,

"Isabella, No! He is not right for you, I should give your hand in matrimony to Prince Jacob the XV, not some carpenter."

_Mi piace, e bello Bello_

"But, papa, he is the one I love, he is sweet and handsome and gentle and -"

"No" He cut me off,

"He's the one I have dreamt of, my one!"

"No, this is very irresponsible of you, I thought of you respectful" He said coldly,

"Respectful? How is this erasing the respect I have for you, Papa? This is unfair"

"I will tell you what's not fair, Isabella! You. You are going to destroy this family's reputation and pride" He yelled,

"Reputation? Pride?" Bella scoffed "What Reputation? What Pride? You don't have any pride, father. Nor any shame, or Reputation. The only reputation you have is for providing money to the Queen, and going down to the bakery regularly. That's no reputation."

_Vo andare in Porta Rossa_

His face looked as if Bella had slapped him across the face.

Hard.

His face went from many different expressions.

Surprise.

Angry.

Livid.

Then composed, his face too smooth.

"Well, Isabella." He started off in a voice so cold, he made Bella shiver "You have only made my feelings' to Edward more hateful"

_A comperar l anello!  
Si,si ci voglio andare  
e se l amassi indarno  
andrei sui Ponte Vecchio_

"Oh, Papa! I am a woman now, I can marry any man I want."

"Not in my book, Isabella"

"No, No, No, No Papa!"

"Yes"

Then Isabella thought of a strategy,

"Papa. If I can not have Edward, then you can bid me goodbye."

That pulled him up.

"What?" He said sharply,

"If I can not have my soul mate, then I will jump off the PonteVecchio bridge. Papa, I love you, I do, but if I cant have him, then I don't know how I will survive, so … I'm sorry."

"Molto Bene"

_ma per buttaarmi in Arno!  
Mi struggo e mi tormento!  
O Dio, vorrei morir!_

"Are you accepting?" Bella asked, excitement building up,

"Yes. But I'm not telling your Mama, you can"

"Thank you! Thank You, Thank you, Thank you!"_  
_"And I'm also not telling Prince Jacob"

Isabella sighed happily.

"I love you Isabella"

"I love you too, Papa, I cant thank you enough ! He is just so caring and selfless ! Do you want to meet him"

"Let's just take this slow, okay?" He cautioned.

_Babbo, pieta, pieta!  
Babbo, pieta, pieta!_

**So. I hoped you liked it! I certainly liked writing it …**

**So. Please review.**

**That little button that's green.**

**Yes, its begging to be pressed O_O**

**- acissej.**


End file.
